The differential device includes a ring gear; a holding case integrally rotated with the ring gear; a pinion shaft held in the holding case; a pinion gear held in the pinion shaft; and a side gear engaged with the pinion gear and integrated with a drive shaft, inside a differential case. In such a differential device, lubricating oil reserved inside the differential case is scooped up by the ring gear which has the largest diameter to perform lubrication of each engagement portion or a rotation portion.
In order to control a flow of the lubricating oil inside the differential case, to reduce a stirring resistance of the lubricating oil, and the like, there is provided a baffle plate inside the differential case. In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a differential device reducing the stirring resistance using the baffle plate surrounding one portion of a rotational member and including a seal member contacting an inner face of the differential case.